


Лишь тьма в твоих голубых глазах

by BetsyWayne



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Action, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyWayne/pseuds/BetsyWayne
Summary: Теперь он изгой. Отшельник, вынужденный скитаться из города в город, не имея цели. Впервые за долгое время с губ Стайлза сорвался горький вздох. Дорога обещала быть долгой.AU, в котором Стайлз — оборотень, Джерико — вампир, и обоим неизвестно, что такое осторожность и самосохранение.
Relationships: Chris Jericho/A.J. Styles





	Лишь тьма в твоих голубых глазах

Джерико сплюнул кровь, заполнившую рот после мощного удара по лицу, невольно даже удивившего: он и подумать не мог, что этот сопляк Эванс, которому только по чистой случайности голову ещё не отрубил какой-нибудь охотник или другой вампир, может не только языком чесать, доказывая всем вокруг, какой он «превосходный», но и кулаками неплохо махать. Только, увы, в одиночку он на подобное не способен, только как щенок, собравший вокруг себя матёрых псов, за чьими спинами можно спрятаться, в случае, если некто захочет дать ему хорошего пинка за его надоедливое тявканье. Крису бы не составило труда разобраться с этим комаром-переростком, столкнись они в этом клубе один на один, чёрт, да даже если бы он притащил с собой одного-двух последователей, вампир бы с удовольствием пообломал им клыки, ему бы хватило сил и терпения. Но вот пять отмороженных кровососсов, полных самоуверенности и понтов в силу своего излишне молодого возраста, подобных шакалам — это многовато для Джерико, пусть он и не растерял свои навыки.

— А ты не такой уж большой и страшный вамп, Джерико. — Его ухмылка действовала Крису на нервы. И лучше бы Джек продолжал трепаться, но ему хватило наглости не просто продолжать издеваться над изгоем, а вцепиться в чужую шею, вгрызться, как дикой собаке в кусок мяса. Пить кровь другого вампира — запрет, нарушать который можно только в крайнем случае, а уж если какой-то мелкий комар пытается выпить кровь более старшего и опытного вампира — это настоящее унижение, для последнего, разумеется. Поэтому и неудивительно, что Эванс получил по своей наглой морде, едва не лишившись недавно приобретённых клыков.

— А ты всё тот же тупой идиот, — рявкнул Крис, не убивший настырного пацана на месте лишь потому, что его схватили за плечи, навалились кучей, не давая и шага вперёд сделать. Удар в живот выбил из вампира весь дух, заставив обмякнуть в чужих руках, но лишь для обманного манёвра — в отличие от Эванса, он не идиот, и не из таких передряг выходил. Стоило Джеку вновь приблизиться, как Джерико рванулся к нему, вцепился в горло, а напоследок, пока его не успели оттащить, познакомил нос Джека со своим лбом, удовлетворённо оскалившись при характерном хрустящем звуке.

Ни Эванс, ни его подручные не успели как-то ответить на это действо Джерико, хотя определённо они уже приготовились разодрать его в клочья, но на секунду замерли: их обоняния коснулся запах, заставляющий вампиров быстро разбредаться в противоположные стороны, и не просто перебирать ногами, а бежать, что есть силы, страшась за сохранность своей жизни. Оборотней откровенно боялись, эти зверюги могли одним ударом лапы оторвать голову противнику или тому, кто на них косо посмотрит. И сейчас, видя стремительно приближающуюся фигуру, сверкающую яркими, голубыми глазами из-под опущенного на голову капюшона, Эванс и его банда решили, что их жизни им куда дороже, чем расправа над вампиром-изгоем, и, швырнув покалеченного Джерико на мокрый от недавнего дождя и собственной крови асфальт, ринулись наутёк. Криса так и подрывало крикнуть вслед: «В чём дело, Эванс? Неужели испугался маленького волчонка?», но вампир решил промолчать, прижимая любимый шарф к ещё не затянувшейся ране на шее, сверля подбегающего оборотня недовольным взглядом. Он не боялся вервольфов, трудно сказать, было ли это проявлением излишней самоуверенности, от которой его не смогла избавить даже потасовка с бандой Эванса, или глупости. На самом деле, Крис уже даже успел приготовиться к тому, что неприятности для него только начались (или, вернее, заканчивались после встречи с оборотнем, как и жизнь), но, к его огромному удивлению, блохастый предпочёл не разодрать ему глотку, а протянуть руку для того, чтобы помочь встать. Джерико презрительно фыркнул, демонстративно отвернулся и поднялся сам, отряхнув кожаный пиджак от воды и грязи.

— Команды «дай лапу» я не давал, — буркнул вампир, искренне порадовавшись недоумению, возникшему на лице оборотня. — И что же за злой умысел ты преследовал, когда решил спасти вампира?

Вервольф, судя по его тяжелому взгляду, успел пожалеть о решении пойти именно этой дорогой и спасти шкуру именно этому упырю, явно даже не слышавшему о такой штуке, как «благодарность». И это отношение, как к подзаборной дворняге...

— Я всего лишь решил, что тебе не помешала бы помощь, — незнакомец решил проигнорировать первую сказанную Крисом фразу. — Пятеро на одного — не самый честный расклад, а уж вампир ты или нет — мне было всё равно.

Джерико ещё раз скептически хмыкнул. Оборотень-альтруист, помогающий вампирам за просто так — чует, что он либо идиот, либо тут есть какой-то подвох. От взгляда вампира, идеально видящего в темноте, не скрылось то, что выглядел сам вервольф не лучшим образом: в крови, со свежими ранами на руках и небольшими царапинами на лице. Он бежал от чего-то, а Крис с Эвансом лишь попались на его пути побега, возможно даже из драки, из которой тот не мог выйти победителем. Прямо как Джерико. Вампир уже даже не ухмылялся одними уголками губ, как любил делать, задал серьёзный вопрос, что помог бы ему окончательно разложить всё по полочкам.

— Ты стайный?

Если рядом ходит один вервольф, значит, и другие рядом. У них, как у волков, было нечто вроде стайного инстинкта, не позволяющего им шататься в одиночку, а заставляющего собираться в стаи, хотя бы небольшие. Только вот рядом с этим «волчонком», тем более раненным, Крис никого не видел, более того, даже не чуял поблизости. Означает ли это, что его неожиданный спаситель — как бы Джерико не хотелось этого признавать, но да, оборотень, возможно, спас ему жизнь, кто знает, что было в мозгах чокнутого Эванса — такой же изгой, как и он сам?

Оборотень молчал, направив взгляд ярко-голубых глаз куда-то вниз, под ноги, а затем посмотрев на дорогу, откуда явился. Джерико мог бы понять его молчание. Если всё было именно так, как он думал, то ему самому не захотелось бы, чтобы о подобном знал кто-то другой. Мог бы понять, но не хотел.

— Нет. Больше нет, — при последних словах вервольф отвёл взгляд в сторону, а Крис, довольный тем, что его догадки подтвердились, чувствовал себя польщенным: этот тип решил, что ему следует сказать правду, пусть и маленькую её часть. — Эй Джей Стайлз.

Крис посмотрел на протянутую руку так, будто она вся была в грязи, а сам он выше того, чтобы вообще пожимать кому-нибудь руку, особенно оборотню. И Стайлз это быстро понял, убрал руку с каким-то разочарованием. Впрочем, что ещё можно было ожидать от вампира, о высокомерности которых легенды ходят? А этот экземпляр уже переплюнул всех своих сородичей. Джерико только сейчас обратил внимание на то, что последние минуты разговора отвлёкся на размышления о том, если использовать волчонка как персональную защиту от всякой мелочи, типа Эванса, которая раздражает одним своим присутствием, но кто подойдёт близко к перевёртышу? Верно, никому ещё до такой степени не осточертело жить. Но потом Джер словно очнулся. С каких пор ему, лучшему в мире, требуется защита какой-то подзаборной псины, недавно вылезшей из драки? Оборотень так и не понял, чем заслужил столь негативную реакцию, но прозвучавшие слова стремительно удаляющегося прочь вампира едва не задели его.

— Эта дыра топчет одиночек на месте. Так что лучше проваливай как можно быстрее, _Эй Джей Стайлз_.

* * *

Эй Джей был не из тех, кто отступает перед трудностями, более того, жизнь так часто подкидывала их оборотню, что он привык решать проблемы с гордо поднятой головой, не позволяя себе сбежать от них, поджав хвост. Да и не подобает такое поведение тому, кто успешно вёл за собой целую стаю почти год, буквально когтями и клыками вырывая для них победу в стычках с другими стаями, существами или охотниками, количество которых и так уменьшалось с каждым годом. Но в этом, разумеется, была заслуга и других членов стаи. Стайлз никогда не считал себя плохим лидером, скорее, наоборот, а Клуб — как оборотни сами себя называли — не позволял ему начать сомневаться в этом. До последних событий, после которых жизнь вервольфа понеслась под откос.

Стайлз, закончив приводить себя в более-менее приличный вид, «зализывая» полученные чуть ранее раны и царапины, не причиняющие боли, а, скорее, мелкий дискомфорт, завалился на жёсткую койку комнаты придорожного мотеля, находящего недалеко от города. Надолго задерживаться на одном месте, а тем более здесь, где его ещё мог преследовать Омега, неожиданно передумавший просто прогонять «лидера», а решивший добить, крайне не хотелось, особенно после той стычки с что-то не поделившими вампирами. Но потому идти именно сейчас, ночью, и было отчасти опасно. Не знаешь, на кого ещё можешь наткнуться в темноте, и если в случае с вампирами повезло, не значит, что везение продлится остаток ночи. Эй Джей готов был завыть или тихо рычать от переполнявшей его злобы, обиды и горечи, но он продолжал держать себя в руках. Он же лидер, чёрт возьми, пусть и бывший, но это не повод сдаваться минутной слабости.

Вервольф поднял кажущуюся свинцовой голову, внимательно посмотрев на окна и, убедившись, что шторы плотно завешаны, вновь опустил её на подушку, от которой шёл чересчур сильный запах порошка, режущий чувствительное обоняние, необходимое любому волку. Хотя, пожалуй, стоило бы порадоваться тому, что хоть какой-то порядок поддерживается. Или старается поддерживаться. Стайлз никак не мог забыть того вампира, чью наглую морду, сам того не осознавая и даже не стремясь к подобному, вытащил из передряги. Вампиры и оборотни уже давно не были теми заклятыми врагами, какими их считали люди и какими они и правда являлись всего пару десятков лет назад, но это не избавляло одних от некоего природного страха, испытываемого в обществе зверей, а других — от презрения к кровососам. И, честно сказать, даже несмотря на ту хамскую реакцию, которую Эй Джей получил от вампира, он не жалел, что пошёл именно той дорогой. А ведь именно некая мягкосердечность Стайлза, по-мнению Омеги, недостойное качество лидера, которое лучше искоренять сразу же, и послужила причиной его изгнания...

… Следующий день встретил Эй Джея, из-за усталости проспавшего до самого полудня, тяжёлым, пригибающимся к земле от тяжести грозовых туч небом и ветром, редким, но холодным, предвещающим о скорых заморозках. Оборотень надеялся на более-менее безоблачную погоду, и не только потому, что приятнее ходить под согревающими лучами солнца, чем под пробирающим до костей стужей. Ведь большинство сверхъестественных существ, включая и оборотней, и вампиров, испытывающих днём отнюдь не лёгкий дискомфорт от тепла, а нечто отчасти жуткое, сравнимое с тем, что ощущают путники в пустые, проведшие в дюнах не одни сутки, старались не показываться в светлые дни. Что-то вроде неписанного закона между абсолютно разными, но вместе с тем схожими в отдельных своих чертах существами: день принадлежит людям, не чудовищам. И всех этот закон устраивал, за исключением тех, кто стал чьей-нибудь жертвой, неважно, охотника или монстра. Впрочем, к чему скрывать, последние готовы были уничтожать друг друга чаще и с большим удовольствием, а хантеры были нужны только для того, чтобы избавляться от совсем диких, поддавшихся низменным инстинктам, скрывая существование подобных.

Многие люди и монстры, чьё отношение к вервольфам оставляло желать лучшего, думали, будто люди-волки, как и их будто бы «прямые родственники», любят селиться в лесах, вести отчасти первобытный образ жизни, собравшись в стаи, заменяющие общины. Невежеству таких личностей оставалось только удивляться, ибо каждый оборотень, которого знал Стайлз, включая его самого, был прямым исключением из данного «правила». Эй Джей шёл вдоль шоссе, уносящегося на многие километры вдаль, теряясь среди всё ещё пышущих зеленью лесов. Путь на своих двоих может занять слишком много времени, а редкие попытки поймать машину ни к чему не приводили. Наверное, так чувствуют себя собаки, которых хозяева отвозят подальше от города и дома, как можно сильнее кидают палку или мяч и уезжают, оставляя верное четвероногое в полном одиночестве. Эй Джей сейчас мало чем отличался от них. Тоже в каком-то смысле брошенный, выгнанный из стаи, долгое время заменявшей ему семью. Теперь он изгой. Отшельник, вынужденный скитаться из города в город, не имея цели.

Впервые за долгое время с губ Стайлза сорвался горький вздох. Дорога обещала быть долгой.

* * *

День и вампиры — вещи, абсолютно несовместимые друг с другом, можно даже сказать, взаимоисключающие друг друга. Солнце не могло испепелить вампира заживо, оставив одни обугленные кости или прах, на что надеялись хантеры и прочие неприятные им монстры, но вот выйти на свет, предварительно не вылив на себя несколько тюбиков лосьона или крема для загара, было тяжело, физически тяжело. Если, конечно, вампир не хочет ощутить себя ящерицей, сдирать с тела выгоревшие частички кожи, шипеть и материться через сжатые зубы и после устраивать себе кровавые бани, чтобы восстановиться от нанесённого ущерба. Джерико бы никогда не вылез днём, рискуя обгореть, но в силу той неловкой ситуации, в которой он так невовремя оказался, приходилось идти на столь досадные меры, как путешествие под слепящими лучами солнца. Но его счастье, погода решила сжалиться над вампиром, тучи и холод были Крису куда больше по душе, чем жара, да и вообще любое тепло.

Шея вампира выглядела, как новенькая, даже намёков на то, что ночью в неё кто-то с остервенением вгрызался, не осталось. Несколько пакетов донорской крови, остатки которой уютно разместились в небольшом чемодане в багажнике машины, творят чудеса, залечивая любые нанесенные раны. Чем дальше от города Крис уезжал, тем большее облегчение испытывал. Даже не верилось, что он так долго откладывал переезд, решившись только после того, как посоветовал то же самое оборотню. Мыслями Джерико ещё возвращался к своему блохастому спасителю, думал, что тот, наверное, уже давно покинул город, в то время как сам Крис сумел выехать за его пределы только ближе к вечеру. Он не знал, почему его вдруг начал так сильно волновать вервольф, разве что его остатки совести (или это был более близкий для Джерико эгоизм?) требовали как можно быстрее вернуть Стайлзу долг. И, нет, он не чувствовал к оборотню никакой симпатии из-за того, что они оба были изгоями для своих сородичей. Нет, нет и еще раз нет.

Трудно сказать, было ли к счастью то, что за несколько километров от города Крис увидел у обочины шоссе четыре мотоцикла, один из которых, выкрашенный в ядовито зелёные и желтые цвета, определённо принадлежал Эвансу. А тот, другой, в красных и белых цветах, был собственностью девчонки Моррисона, некогда охотника, а теперь одного из них, упыря, падкого на человеческую кровь. Любой, у кого есть какое-никакое чувство самосохранения, плюнул бы на всё и поехал дальше, но Джерико не давала покоя одна вещь: что эти идиоты могли забыть в лесу? У вампира было крайне нехорошее предчувствие на этот счет.

От рычания, перешедшего в жалобный вой, а затем в душераздирающий визг, кровь начинала стынуть в жилах. Запах был знакомым, тот же самый, что и вчера вечером. Тот же оборотень. Джерико струхнул, как бы ему не хотелось признаваться в этом, особенно перед самим собой. Что бы Джек там ни делал вместе со своей группой, Крису следовало бы развернуться и уйти в противоположную сторону, забить на Эй Джея и смириться с тем, что он ему ничего не должен. Но вместо того, чтобы последовать этому, вампир сделал несколько шагов вперёд. Можно сказать, что этому ещё способствовала болтовня Эванса, доносящаяся через кусты.

— Джек — убийца оборотней. Согласитесь, круто звучит?

— Идея с ошейником и правда была неплоха, но надевал-то его не ты.

— И доставал тоже.

— Но идея — моя.

Рычание повторилось, а затем Джерико услышал, как нечто тяжелое рухнуло на сухую траву. Он не раз видел оборотня вблизи, не в их человеческих, маскировочных шкурах, а в истинных, массивных и опасных животных обличьях. Но ни разу он не видел, чтобы вервольф... «застрял» между этими двумя ипостасями: звериной и человеческой, напоминая обычного волка-переростка, корчащегося от боли, валяющегося по земле, бьющегося в настоящей агонии. Лучше бы они сразу прибили его, чем доводили до такого. На секунду бурый волк, чью шею пережимал кожаный ошейник, который тот всячески пытался снять, а на деле только раздирал себе глотку длинными когтями, посмотрел в сторону Джерико, в его светящихся голубых глазах промелькнула мольба, и вампиру показалось, что он даже попытался подползти поближе к нему. Крис почувствовал прилив злости, чистой ярости, до кровавой пелены, застилавшей глаза. Стоявший совсем рядом Джек заметил Джерико слишком поздно, тут же пожалел об этом, не успев толком и вскрикнуть, когда вампир вонзил клыки ему в шею, не как ночью раньше, гораздо крепче, не выпуская из этих «стальных объятий». Пи Джей, собирающийся кинуться на помощь другу, остановился, заметив за спиной Криса тень здоровых, нетопыриных крыльев. Даже у Моррисона поубавился пыл, а уж про Таю и говорить нечего.

Джерико остановился лишь тогда, когда тело Эванса обратилось в прах, как случается со всеми вампирами, чья не-жизнь оборвалась. Он поднял глаза, сверкающие непривычным рубиновым цветом, на скучковавшихся упырят, уподобившихся шакалам, как ни в чем не бывало ухмыльнулся, демонстрируя запачканные чужой кровью клыки.

— И кто из вас, идиотов, следующий?

Моррисон был единственным, кто колебался и не спешил ещё больше злить вампира. Было ли это остатками охотничьего чутья или почти выветрившимся из его патлатой головы элементарным самосохранением, но он, посматривая на кучку праха, затерявшуюся среди трав, знал: лучше брать оставшихся выживших и уходить. Только, к сожалению, не все разделяли его мнению. Разумеется, к сожалению для них же самих. Блэк, несмотря на свой требующий адреналина нрав, тоже не спешил нападать, хотя был напряжен, как хищник, готовый для прыжка. Отомстить за смерть Эванса им, возможно, и хотелось, а вот повторять его судьбу — нет.

— Прошлой ночью ты не был настолько смелым, а, Джерико! — Моррисон не успел схватить выступившую вперёд Таю за руку, девушка ловко вывернулась, сделав пару шагов навстречу Крису. «Бесстрашная», — сказали бы одни. «Дура», — успел прошипеть Джон.

У Джерико и в мыслях не было перебивать их всех, Эванс бесил его, а потому сейчас и представлял собой горстку пепла под ногами, но о других пока сказать подобного он не мог. Ключевое слово — пока. Девчонка нарывалась сама, и Крис не мог отказаться от удовольствия преподать урок как ей, так и её спутникам. Тая, собиравшаяся сделать ещё несколько шагов, неожиданно загнулась, едва не упав на четвереньки, выблёвывая на сухую траву собственную кровь, тёмную, кипящую. Управление чужой кровью, будь-то вампирская или человеческая, пожалуй, одна из самых полезных способностей, которой владеют опытные кровососы-долгожители, подобные Кристоферу. Моррисон кинулся к Тае, подхватил побледневшую, ещё больше, чем обычно, девушку под руку.

— Она помрёт! — Впервые в голосе Джона прозвучало что-то, похожее на беспокойство о ком-то другом, а не о его собственной ценной шкуре.

— Какая досада, — Джерико обнажил клыки в жестоком, гордом оскале, смотря на этих неумех свысока, не разрывая зрительного контакта с Таей. Но вот Крису надоела эта игра, он первый отвёл взгляд, девушка перестала захлёбываться собственной кровью, обмякнув в руках Моррисона. — В следующий раз такого великодушия с моей стороны не последует. Валите. Нахрен. — Пары этих слов оказалось достаточно, чтобы через пару секунд на том месте, где стояла троица, не осталось никого, а через кусты послышался звук уезжающих мотоциклов.

Джерико тяжело вздохнул — все эти колдовские штучки, свойственные старшим вампирам, отнимали слишком много сил, — повернулся к переставшему издавать хоть какие-то звуки оборотню, что невольно насторожило, а не откинул ли тот лапы. К счастью, Эй Джей, хоть и правда перестал шевелиться и, к счастью, превращать свою шею в кровавое месиво, но всё ещё дышал, медленно и тихо. Крис сел рядом с ним, на корточки, вервольф с трудом разлепил веко, чтобы посмотреть на него. Толстая полоска кожи плотно обхватывала мохнатую шею, из-за запёкшейся крови вампир с трудом нашёл серебряную застёжку, прикосновение к которой заставило оборотня зарычать.

— Фу, нельзя. — Джерико с трудом удержался от того, чтобы ударить волка-переростка ладонью по лбу, как нашкодившую псину. Может Эй Джей, будучи в человеческом облике, и спас его, но кто знает, не тяпнет ли он его за руку сейчас. — Не кусай руку, которая тебя спасает. Если ты вообще понимаешь, что я сейчас говорю. — Кто знает, может, слухи о том, что оборотни теряли человеческий рассудок во время превращения, были не такими уж и слухами.

Расправиться с застёжкой ошейника было тяжело, но Джерико привык разбираться с трудностями. Зато теперь он понял, почему Стайлз забился в агонии, когда на него нацепили это по-настоящему жуткое орудие пытки.

— Вот дерьмо. Как ты вообще не оторвал себе голову?

К другой стороне кожаной ленты были прекреплены длинные, окровавленные иглы, серебряные, иначе и быть не могло. Ему всерьёз стало жаль оборотня. Никто не заслуживал... подобного. Стайлз, почувствовав свободу, быстро скинул с себя волчью шкуру, и вот Джерико тащил к машине уже человека Эй Джея, почти потерявшего сознание, с трудом перебирающего ногами. Когда вампиру уже почти удалось запихнуть своего нового товарища в машину, тот неожиданно протянул к нему руку, только держать её вытянутой было трудно оборотню, пальцы мазнули Джерико по подбородку.

— У тебя губы в крови, — с трудом прошептал Стайлз, развалившись на задних сидениях. Крису это напомнило картину, как сбитых на дороге собак заворачивают в плед и осторожно кладут назад. К слову, у него как раз в багажнике было небольшое шерстяное одеяло.

— Лучше ты постарайся не сильно заляпать мою машину. Отмывать потом будешь сам, — огрызнулся Джерико, но позже, пока ещё машина не тронулась с места, с помощью найденной в бардачке бутылки воды постарался привести себя в порядок.

«— И не подохнуть, пока мы едем до ближайшего мотеля».

* * *

— А ты не такой уж и мудак, каким пытаешься казаться. Я хочу сказать, — тут же начал оправдываться Эй Джей, которому под брошенным исподлобья взглядом Джерико стало не по себе, — ты ведь не должен был спасать меня. Другой вампир и не стал бы этого делать. Тем более, как я понимаю, во время прошлой ночи ты и сам мог о себе позаботиться.

— Слишком много болтаешь для того, кому в горло были иглы вставлены.

Стайлз побледнел, сразу весь поник, сидя на цветных простынях мотельной кровати. Да, Джерико оказался прав, говорить вервольфу было больно, пускай за время поездки он и успел более-менее восстановиться, отлёживаясь на заднем сидении машины. Но слишком уж сильно некоторые вещи не давали ему покоя, а Джей был не из тех, кто станет молчать, когда его что-то тревожит.

Громкий стук, с каким Крис поставил бутылку на прикроватную тумбочку, заставил Стайлза вздрогнуть. В руках вампир держал влажную тряпичную салфетку.

— Убери волосы с шеи. — А у Эй Джея даже не было причин возражать или сопротивляться, он беспрекословно откинул волосы назад, за шею. Громкий стон от прикосновения к коже щиплющей жидкости был сдержан за плотно сжатыми зубами. — Я сделал это только потому, что не хотел быть в долгу у оборотня, — начал оправдываться Джерико, и да, даже Стайлз заметил, что это было похоже именно что на оправдение. — И потому, что меня слишком бесил Эванс. Небось сам успел заметить, какой он надоедливый говнюк. Был.

— Что есть, то есть, — попытался усмехнуться Джей, но затем тихо зарычал, стоило вампиру продолжить обрабатывать рану. Несколько минут прошли в полной тишине, прерываемой тяжелым дыханием оборотня.

— Крис Джерико. Прошлой ночью я не посчитал нужным представиться.

— А теперь считаешь, что это нужно?

— Мне отвезти тебя обратно в лес и бросить там? — Отчего-то Криса разозлила та лёгкая улыбка, появившаяся на лице оборотня при его словах.

— О, нет-нет, мне и здесь неплохо, — попытался отшутиться Стайлз.

— Ч _у_ дно.

«— Потому что иначе я устану спасать твою идиотскую блохастую задницу из неприятностей».


End file.
